


Rockabye Baby

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Manned Up [2]
Category: Man Up (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Married life is going well for Jack and Nancy, freshly back off their honeymoon and moved into their new home life couldn't honestly get better.Until it does.





	Rockabye Baby

Blinking her eyes, Nancy woke up in her bed beside her husband, Jack. He was still asleep which was good as she ran out of the room and darted to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. She squeezed her eyes shut as she was sick into the toilet bowl. She tried to be quiet as to not wake Jack but it turns out, he had woke up and was crouched beside her, pulling her hair behind her. She would've thanked him of course, but she was kind of preoccupied at that current moment. 

She was grateful for Jack in the way that he was rubbing soothing circles in her back. When she finished being sick, she fell back against the bath. Jack sat beside her. Trying to gain her breath she rubbed at her mouth to get the sick off. Jack rose to his feet and wet a hand towel. He placed it against his wife's face and wiped it clean. He pressed his lips against her forehead. 

She smiled and pulled her legs to her chest. Nancy sighed and dropped her head onto her knees. Jack wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her against him. 

"This has been going on for days now, love. Maybe you should go to the doctors or something?" 

She shook her head, "I don't need to. I already know what's wrong." 

"You do?"

She nodded. 

"What's wrong? You okay? You're not sick or anything?" 

Nancy smiled at his considerate nature, "Yeah, erm, there's a box on the dresser. Go open it." 

His eyebrows furrowed but Jack stood up and walked back into their bedroom. He went over to the dresser and picked up the small box that Nancy said was there. He picked it up and took off its lid. His eyes widened when he opened it and saw what was inside. It was a pregnancy test. A  _positive_ pregnancy test. He looked behind him and Nancy was standing in the door way with her head faced towards the hands. She didn't look him in the eye. He placed the box back down and walked up to her. He lifted her head up and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You're not upset?" 

He shook his head, "Why would I be upset? This is amazing!" He laughed and kissed her. 

Nancy accepted the kiss and hugged him back, "I was so worried. I didn't know what to say to you." 

"Darling, you shouldn't be worried." He looked at her with his arms around her. "This is the best news I've had ever." 

"Really?" 

"Of course it is." He kissed her cheek again. "How far along?" 

"Not sure, don't think I'm that far gone but I was worried and I know that I shouldn't have been." 

He placed his hand on her stomach, her hand was on top of his. Jack didn't honestly think he'd have kids, especially when he was still with Hillary but his life had been turned around when he met Nancy, and now he's had this news... He had never been happier than he was now. He had the perfect home, the perfect wife and now he was going to have a baby with her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." They embraced each other and took in each other's scents. "What's the plan now hon?" 

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered what they should do now. "How about I whip us up some Spag Bol and we pop on a film?" 

" _That_ sounds amazing." 

 


End file.
